


Good Omen

by monday_shoes



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Divination, Other, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes
Summary: Harry tries divination before the first task and gets some unexpected results.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hungarian Horntail
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Good Omen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).




End file.
